Songfic Series
Yeah, the title says it all. This is a series of random songfics. If you want to add yours on here or feel like writing one this casn e a community series. Please make a new section if you write one that looks like this: Songfics By__________ Thanks! You can make them with a existing scene in warriors or a scene you've made up. Maybe once a year or something we can have an 'American Idol' like thing for all the songfics! LOL, so anyways, yeah, please list the name of the song and the original artist when you write it. Thanks!--Goth MonkeyPiece by piece I lost my sainity to the penguins. 15:00, June 7, 2010 (UTC) PS. Hey guys, you can write your Songifc however you want and also, if someone uses a song you want to use, you can also use it, but just make a different title so no one gets confused. Thanks! Other Links /Warriors Idol/ - I'll set this up soon, and then we'll have it...once a year? Twice? IDK, I'll sort it out. I'll make some pol.s too so you peeps can decide. :D /Polls/ - These aren't polls for WI, just for regular Songfic writing. If you want feedback, to know which songfic to write next, come here and make a poll! www.lyrics.com - If you need lyrics, I suggest going here. idk, just a thought. :D Hope it helps. Rules Just some General Rules to follow so we can have the best songfics possible. :) #If someone waqnts to do a song you or someone else has alreayd done, they may do so as long as they put it under another title. #Please link all Songfics with the Category Songfic. #''YOU MAY HAVE NO MORE THEN 4 RED LINKS!!!! IF YOU HAVE MORE THEN FOUR REDLINKS, IT IS POSSIBLE THEY WILL BE DELETED.'' #If you have 15 songfics (or more), you may put them in an album together. Use the Heading 3 for the album and write 'Album # - Title of Your Album'. Please try not to have albums exceed 20 songfics. No redlinks in an album. #If you have cuss words in songs, please try to **** them out or @#$% like that. If they are refering to 'Hell' as a place, you may right it like that. Words like 'crap' and 'God' are exceptable. If 'hell' is used as a place, it is also exceptable. Anything else must be blotted out or changed (ex - d*** - dang) #'YOU CAN REQUEST SONGS! '''If you like how a user writes or you think they would write a song very well, you can request for them to write a song. Please keep in mind that: *They can choose whether or not to accept your request. *They have lives! So no badgering them to write. *It may not come out exactly how you wanted them to write it. *If you don't like the way they wrote it, write it yourself! :D :7. If you have a suggestion for a rule, please contact me. Thanks! Songfics by Arti Album 1 - /Good Life/ Innocence - OA is Avril Lavigne and this is contrasting the lives of Whitekit and Tigerkit and their innocence and how it was taken away from them. Snowleaf - The actual name of the song is Cindy, by Tammany Hall. About a tom who is in love with a she-cat who loves someone else but slowly falls for him. Save You - OA is Kelly Clarkson. I'm debating to make this about Golden|x|Tiger or to make it a completely new thing... Don't Let Me Stop You - OA is Kelly Clarkson. This is Nightcloud taunting Crowfeather, telling him no to let their 'relationship' stop him from staying in love with Leafpool and Feathertail and caring about his kits. Viva La Vida - OA is Coldplay. This is a tribute to Tigerstar. Can I Have This Dance? - OA is High School Musical. lol, I know. But the song's ok. About two mates in different Clans. What I've Benn Looking For - OA is HSM. lol, also, I know. About two lonely orphaned kits who make a journey together to find the Clans and find strength in eachother. Songfics by Leaf Over and Over - Original Artist Three Days Grace. When Crowfeather keeps falling for both Feathertail and Leafpool but can't help it. Forever & Always - Original Artist Taylor Swift. When Crowfeather tells Nightcloud he'll be her mate, but he still loves Leafpool. It's All Over - Original Artist Three Days Grace. Tigerstar Tribute. Let You Down - Original Artist Three Days Grace. A cat that says to another cat they can trust him, but in the end he lets them down. Apologize - Original Artist Timbaland feat. One Republic. The LeafxCrow=Jay, Holly, Lion dilemma. Me Against the World - Original Artist Simple Plan. A Jaypaw/feather Tribute. What Lies Beneath - Original Artist Breaking Benjamin. Pretty much about the fight between Scourge and Firestar. Songfics by Maple Superstar - Original artist Taylor Swift. It's about a she-cat who falls in love with a rogue. I'd Lie - Original artist Taylor Swift. About a she cat who wants a tom but denies it. Take a Bow - Original artist Rihanna. A different Squirrel|x|Ash. Fearless - Original artist Taylor Swift. An adventurous she-cat with a taste for something else. Things will Change - Original artist Taylor Swift. A she-cat is tired of being bullied. Innocent - Original Artist Taylor Swift. You're Not Sorry - Original Artist Taylor Swift. Should've Said No - Original Artist Taylor Swift. The Other Side of the Door - Original artist Taylor Swift. A she-cat left a tom but now wants him back. Songfics by Sunny Got A Secret - Original artists The Pierces. It's about a few she-cats friends keeping a very important secret. Impossible (Songfic) - by Shonetelle. Bubbles and her mysterious mate who is also Hiddenpaw's father. Miracle - by Cascada. About Heathertail and how she feels about Lionblaze. Believe - by Britt Nicole. Hiddenkit feeling horrible about losing Kestrelkit and promising that she won't love anyone ever again. You'll Be in My Heart - Original artist Phil Collins. It's about a tom leaving his mate to go to a huge fight where he migth not come back. My Heart Will Go On (Songfic) - A songfic I will make when the Hs series reach the part - not giving any spoilers. Already Gone - by Kelly Clarkson. Pyramind - by Charice. Songfics by Forest Downpour - Original artist The Backstreet Boys. It's about a cat that lost his love. The Only Exception - Original artist Paramore. It's connected to Finding a Dream, also by me. Worry About You - Original artist 2AM Club. About three grieving cats. '''WARRIORS IDOL (1) - ROUND 1' Fool to Think - Original artist Dave Matthews Band. About betrayal. WARRIORS IDOL (1) - ROUND 2 Waiting for the End - Original artist Linkin Park. It's about... well... it's hard to describe. It's about love. Songfics by Misty Baby By Justin Bieber <3- Its about Lionpaw and Heatherpaw Eenie Meenie Justin Bieber ft. Sean Kingston- Itz about a she-cat who can't chose anything. ::MORE SOON!!! Songfics by Icestorm Bone Shatters - By Hedley - This is about Firestar and Scourge, in the battle, LionClan against BloodClan. Frontline - Tigerstar Running Away - By AM - Two cats are in love with eachother, but the tom knows another she-cat has a crush on him. Who will he choose? Gravity of Love - About Dawnheart and Locustfire. OA is Egnima. Sorry - Brambleclaw's secret thoughts. OA Buckcherry. Songfics by Birchy Pack It Up OA:Eliza Doolittle. About my OC, TeeHee, and her happiness. Songfics by Snickers20 Haven't Met You Yet - By Michael Buble. About a cat that has had many loves, but hasn't made it work. Get Off Of My Back - By Bryan Adams. Some Crowfeather thing. S.O.S - By Rihanna. GoldenxNight Thingy (My charries) It's My Life - By Bon Jovi. Umm, I haven't planned this yet... Songfics by Clover Reflection - Original Artist Christina Aguilera. About a she-cat who has to pretend to be brave and valiant because she is deputy, but on the inside she's just another afraid warrior. Will her outside ever reflect her inside? Tourniquet - Original Artist Evanescence. About a she-cat (from my series, The Bravest) who commits suicide and wonders if she'll go to StarClan or not. Bleeding Love - Original Artist Leona Lewis. About Squirrelflight from Ashfur's POV. Nobody's Home - Original Artist Avril Lavigne. About Sasha, and how she longs to go back to Ken and Jean, but knows she can't. All The Things She Said - Original Artist t.a.T.u. From Crowfeather's POV, about how he loves Leafpool. Takes place before they run away in Twilight. Queenish Face - Original Artist Lady Gaga. Parody of Poker Face, from Daisy's POV. H8er C@ - Original Artist Avril Lavigne. About a tom from a she-cat's eyes, telling his ex-mate "tough luck". Songfics by Mouse Don't Stop Believin' - A story about Mistystar's struggles Say My Name - Original Artists Destiny's Child. A song from Leafpool, Feathertail, and Nightcloud's POV Beautiful - Original Artist Christina Aguilera. Brightheart's story. Songfics By- The All Orginal Wetty!!!! Nine In The Sundown Moon- Orginal Artists- Panic At The Disco. A song about Sandstorm, Firestar, Graystripe and Dustpelt finding their old territory again. East To West- Orginal Artists- Casting Crowns. A song about Frost from One World wondering just how much work it will take to save the two worlds. Songfics By Hawkey I Gotta Feeling - Original Artist: Black Eyed Peas. A song for Holly, Lion, Jay, Squirrel against Ashfur on the night of the Gathering. Note: I got the lyrics and mixed them up. It's not a fanfic. You Give Love A Bad Name - Original Artist: Bon Jovi. A GoldenflowerXTigerstar thing Me Against The World - Original Artist: Simple Plan. It tells about Firepaw when he first came to ThunderClan, and nobody liked him except for Graypaw. Songfics by Birdpaw Album #1- Love Is Harsh Two worlds-Original Artist:Phil collins. For all the cats from the four lets just say its four worlds lol nice song Take a look through my eyes-Oringinal artist:Same as above. Another song to Crookedpaw about the connection Colors of the wind-Original artist:I forgot. Birdstar and Crookedstar explaining the life of the clans to Talon. Its not over-OA:Doughtry.Surprise I believe-Nikki yanofsky. When Birdstar convinced the clans to fight Slash and his clan. Might contain spoilers Who you really are-Short song OA:Ummm its from a movie. Ehh its really short how Starclan is explaining her prohecy i'll make a man out of you-OMG songs....OA:Mulan movie. Ashwhisker talking to Spikepaw Wavin flag-K'naan and the YAFH. Awesome song all cats from my series are singing Hero-OA. Nickelback. This is Darkstars thoughts about the war. Warriors Theme Song OA. Yes it is from pokemon but its really good and this is the version in Aceus and the Jewel of Life. This is a warriors tehme song sung by many cats Alright- OA. Shiloh This is Birdstar after the battle with Slash and shes like Woot its over lol Bones Shatter (Birdpaws Version)-OA. Hedley. This is the battle between The power of four and the new Bloodclan Firework-OA. Katy Perry. This is about all the cats that had problems in their life Broken (Song)-Oa. Seether and Amy lee. About Birdstar and Goldheart Songfics by Dawnshine Leafpool's Lullaby is using Mordred's lullaby, and Leafpool is singing to her kits. Sonfics by Moony Battle Cry - The Theme Song to Pokemon: Galactic Battles - Tribute to the Squirrelflight, Stormfur, Brambleclaw, Crowfeather, Feathertail, and Tawnypelt and their journey through the mountains. Songfics by Mistysun Somewhere Over The Rainbow - OA Dorothy (Judy Garland) From The Wizard of Oz. By far my best songfic, about Darkpaw's hopes to be happy. (Finished!!) You're The One That I Want - From the movie Grease. I sang this for chorus in 5th grade, so I have most of it memorized. :) About the awesomest couple ever, CrowXFeather!!! (Finished!!!) Dynamite - Taio Cruz Songfics by CatZ1324 Who I Was and Who I am - by Ruth - A tom's mate won't take him back until he cleans up his act. Songfics by Tawny!!!!!!! Fireflies - Original artist: Owl City. About the final battle between Tigerfur and Rowanclaw. I'm Blue - Original artist: Eiffel 65. About Cometkit and his emotions. Party in the U.S.A - Original artist: Miley Cyrus. About Lilystems day at Four Trees. Feel like a Monster - Original artist: Skillet. About Tigerfur's killing obsessions Songfics by Leopard Under The Sea- Original artist Sebastian the crab =). It's about how Smudge is telling Rusty it's a bad idea to go out and join the Clans. Songfics by Heartsky No Air- Original Artist: Jordin Sparks. It's about what would happen if Tigerheart joined the Dark Forest. A TigerheartXDovepaw Tribute. Songfics by Aquamarine1212 Monster-About Tigerstar and his deadly past. Songfics by Shaf Girl Landslide - About Stormfur and Crowpaw mourning Feathertail's death. Songfics by Rosie Firefly Cats- A made-up story about cats with dreams. Song? Fireflies by Owl City. The Same- A songfic featuring 'The Same' off of Build-A-Bearville by Michael and Maria. It's about two cats, uh... yeah Cats on our Knees- Featuring City on our Knees by Toby Mac. Yeah.... Songfics by Rainfire Runaway, Love - based off of one verse of Runaway Love by Ludacris. I can't sum it up in a summary, so ya gotta just read it :) Let It Be - Meh. I don't like this one, but whatever. Let It Be by the Beatles You Fight Me - A song by one of my FAVORITE bands. You Fight Me by Breaking Benjamin. :D The Trees - A song by Rush. The story and lyrics don't really tie in together, but they go along well together. Songfics by a.k.a.Sunstar9 New Divide Songfics by Spirit Mad- Artist is Ne-yo. It's about Squirrelflight's and Brambleclaw's fight in Twilight. Frontline - Artist is Pillar. It's about Tigerstar and Scourge. Caramelldansen - English Version - Do not judge me xD Mine - Artist is Taylor Swift. About Feathersong and her mate, Stonestream. Meh, didn't pass. *sigh* I won't cause trouble though. Songfics by Riverpelt From This Moment On- by Shania Twain and Bryan White, about DovepawXTigerheart. In the End- by Linkin Park, about Hawkfrost. Tigerstar Feels Like a Monster - Monster by Skillet about Tigerstar Just Like You - by: Three Days Grace, about Amberheart and Tigerstar (Spoilers for the Breakaway Series!!!!) Songfics by Stealthfire White Horse - by Taylor Swift, about LeopardstarxTigerstar, SashaxTigerstar, and SquirrelflightxBrambleclaw. Cinderella - by Steven Curtis Chapman, about how Firestar felt when Squirrelflight disappeared in the New Prophecy. Back in Black - by ACDC, about Tigerstar after he became leader of ShadowClan. Songfics by Nightfern Don't Mean Anything to Me - by Nelly Furtado. A cruel tom realizes love when a she-cat who loved him died. What Iv'e Done- by Linkin Park. About a tom who killed his mate for power and begins to regret it. In My Head- by Gwen Stefani. Can't Get You Out of My Head- by Kylie Minogue. About a she-cat who's in a love with a tom The Reason- by Hoobastank. About a tom who accidentally hurts a she-cat by taking another mate All Good Things Come to And End- by Nelly Furtado. I was writing this one before I saw Birdpaw had taken it. Anyway, it's about a tom who's been banished from his clan, lost his mate, lost his kits, and has basically lost the will to live. All include a hand-picked video *y's Songs Yes these are Starhaven's songs!! FK stars Feliz Navidad!﻿ ﻿ The Warriors Idol Series - For Contestants Only! REGULAR SONGFICS ABOVE THIS!!!!!!!!!! Please create a heading, then put the song down with any personal comments, then which round of which season it is. Thanks! (kudos to Spirit for the idea of making this!) Songfics by Spirit Vanilla Twilight - For the contest! Round 1 of Season 1. Songfics by Sunny #2 I'm Gonna Make It - Also for the contest :) Round 1 of Season 1. Songfics By Snickers September Yays! :) Round 1 of Season 1. Songfics by Forest Worry About You - Imma win. Round 1 of Season 1. Songfics by Treestar Gravity of love - :D Round 1 of Season 1. Songfics by Birdpaw Why do all good things come to an end -Yes Round 1 of Season 1. Category:Fanfiction Series